


Persephone

by TheHuntress25



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family Drama, Fluffy Ending, Humor, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:52:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7131485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHuntress25/pseuds/TheHuntress25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Audrey Weasley never thougth that she would become a mother and she certainly never thought she would be married to a man like Percy Weasley. Marriage, babies and all the sweet things have never mattered to her until now but becoming a mother soon helps her realize how precious it all really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Persephone

 

“Shit, I think I broke her.” Audrey Weasley said worriedly as she anxiously handed over the squirming body of her three-week old niece to her laughing mother. The baby's harsh wails seemed to ring like an ominous warning to babies all over the world that Audrey was terrible with children and she ran a hand anxiously over her enlarged belly. “I don't think I'll be any good at this.”

 

Fleur Weasley smiled compassionately before shushing her fussy daughter with an array of French lilts and magic. Audrey watched in amazement as Dominique's eyes began to droop and within seconds she was asleep, pale blonde hair glistening from the afternoon sun like a halo. “Sweet beast, I don't believe there eez any reason to doubt yourself.”

 

Audrey couldn't help but smile at the endearment and found it strange that the two of them had sparked such a strong friendship. She had disliked Fleur from the moment she had seen her but the woman had surprised her with how genuinely kind she was. They weren't at all similar but Audrey thought of Fleur as the older, elegant sister that she would never have and thoroughly enjoyed spending time with her on lazy days like this.

 

Summer had arrived swiftly and peacefully, the ocean air mingling in with fond memories of Audrey's childhood. There was nowhere on this earth that meant so much to her as the beach, it had been one of the only places that she had been truly happy—she could still picture the smile on her mother's face as they had laughed, played and dreamed together.

 

Audrey's mother had passed away when she was still a girl but she could recall almost everything about Lucille Tang. The softness of her hands, the rare smiles that would light up her world. It made her heart ache that they couldn't share the journey of her pregnancy together and sometimes she really felt out of her depth. It wasn't just the pregnancy that made her nervous, it was the many adjustments that she had made trying to live in this new world, Percy was a wizard and there were dozens of things that she still didn't understand.

 

Percy had been the most fascinating man that Audrey had ever met and although she hadn't been able to put it into words, something had brought them together. There were so many things that he hadn't told her about himself and she thought that each little mystery made him more deserving of love than anyone in her life.

 

Audrey had tried to immerse herself in the Wizarding world the best she could but the histories were so long and dreary. She had tried her hardest to understand everything but the wars were so complicated in their own strange way and their laws ripe with limitations that flew right over her head.

 

Hermione Granger had happily allowed her to borrow dozens of books to help and Audrey was grateful but worried that she would never belong. Percy had married her but that didn't mean that she really had a right to _belong_ here. “You belong wherever I am.” Her husband always said and that always made her swoon, which was incredibly embarrassing and usually made him laugh even as she punched him in the arm and claimed it was just an act.

 

Audrey had never imagined that she would fall in love with anyone and sometimes wondered if it were all some sort of horrible prank. Percy loved her in return and that blessed truth was sometimes difficult for her to accept, especially when her background was politely referred to as “unconventional” instead of shady. A former stripper from a broken home should never have fallen in love with a man like Percy in the first place but Audrey smiled as she recalled the fateful night they had met in a crappy London strip club called Bare Back.

 

Percy claimed that he had loved her from the moment she had danced on stage and she had dryly added that being half naked had definitely helped. “You do have a point.” Percy had agreed before kissing the frown away. The following months had been a whirlwind of emotional discovery for both of them and Audrey ran a hand over her belly again.

 

Percy had proposed to her shortly after Audrey revealed that they would be expecting and she had been in a state of panic and elation. They hadn't been married long and now that they baby would be here soon she was afraid that she would make the most terrible mother. George and Angelina's son adored her but little Freddie was her only real fan, she couldn't get the other children to like her no matter how much it mattered to her.

 

“You kinda have a scary face,” Ron Weasley had informed bluntly.

 

Audrey had scowled. “I do not, you little shit!”

 

Ron had cringed. “See?! I'll have nightmares for _days_.”

 

Her mother would know what to say to soothe away her growing fears and Audrey was certain that she would have a few funny stories of her own. Lucille had married young to a man that had promised her the world and given nothing and Audrey didn't have many pleasant memories of her father, only the bottles of alcohol.

 

Her father, Robert Tang had died a few years after her mother and Audrey couldn't quite describe if she had been happy or terrified. Their extended family hadn't wanted to take her in, she had been bounced from foster homes to the streets until she had somehow scrounged up the necessities for life. She hadn't wanted to rely on anyone, no matter how bleak the days became.

 

Audrey's older brother Eric had vanished when he had turned eighteen and she had only seen him a few times since then. It was only because of her relationship with Percy that they had been reunited and she could still picture her brother's horrified face when he had seen her for the first time in so long. “You're not what I remember.” Eric had said, dumbfounded.

 

“Who the hell are you?” Audrey had demanded, unfamiliar with his face.

 

“Don't you know your own brother?” Eric had countered, frowning.

 

Audrey hadn't expected the balding, hunched creature to be her brother but there had been something in his eyes that had reacted to the lost girl that she had forgotten. The question had opened up some part of her that she had promised never to acknowledge again, “I don't even know myself.” Audrey had said as they had stared at one another, disappointed and fascinated.

 

The reunion had been an awkward and uncomfortable one, forcing Audrey to face all of the ugly things that she had vowed to forget. Over glasses of warm beer, Eric grudgingly explained that her boyfriend had somehow tracked him down through what she assumed were a few shady channels and badgered him into seeing her. Audrey had been angry that Percy had taken it upon himself to arrange something like this without her permission but it had quickly died down as she had stared at her brother, the pieces of him that were cracking.

 

Audrey hadn't expected to see her brother standing rigidly at her apartment door, as if his entire world were ending but she had _needed_ to see him. Life had a funny way of bringing everything back to you and although the reunion hadn't gone the way she had imagined it, she had been surprised by just how much she had grown.

 

 _I don't hate him anymore_ , Audrey had realized.

 

That thought had changed everything and Audrey had felt as if that last scrap of her past had been clean and shelved away. It had nearly brought tears to her eyes and she had known that it never would have a chance to take over her life again. Audrey had believed for the longest time that she was undeserving of any blessings life had to offer and it had taken Percy to help her see that the past wasn't something to be afraid of.

 

Although she didn't recall much of the conversation they had shared, Audrey didn't think that they were capable of bridging the gap between them. Eric was married with his own children and Audrey doubted if his wife would have wanted her around, especially when she remembered the harsh criticism she had received from her snooty brother.

 

She had worked hard all of her life and been told multiple times that she would never succeed and there hadn't been an inch of her skin that hadn't been hardened. Eric's words had stung but Audrey had heard worse and even though she would like to see her nieces and nephews someday, there was absolutely no room in her life for anymore pain. From anyone. Instead of becoming angry, she had shown her brother the door and wished him a happy life.

 

Audrey knew that her reaction would have been completely different if Percy hadn't been in her life at the time and she couldn't imagine a day without him. The baby kicked just then and she placed a hand there with a smile, wondering what sort of dreams were swimming through that little mind. What kind of person would her child be?

 

 _I will give you everything_ , Audrey thought wistfully just as a dull pang trickled along her back.

 

“Are you all right, dear?” Fleur asked, noticing her face.

 

Audrey smiled. “I'm fine, the baby's just...kicking.”

 

The pain was gone within moments and Audrey sighed in relief, thankful that Percy was at work and in no position to hover over her right now. He had already sent three owls today, nagging and worrying at every little thing that could possibly go wrong the moment she stepped out of the door. Audrey knew he meant well but she could hardly move without him offering to carry her and she would go crazy if there was another boiled vegetable shoved into her mouth.

 

Audrey sometimes felt that she would never be good enough for Percy, she had nearly bashed his head in with a frying pan once and was far from elegant. She was loud and opinionated to the point where it would be a miracle if she were ever allowed into a church but he had told her several times that the last thing in the world he needed was a “perfect” woman.

 

“ _Do you know the story of Hades and Persephone?” Percy had asked her one muggy night._

 

_Audrey had nodded. “Yeah, it's why I never eat pomegranates.”_

 

_Percy's lips had twitched with amusement and he had resumed painting her nails. “I always identified more with Hades than any other Greek god and that story is one of my favorites.” Audrey had raised her brows questionably. “I could imagine that he was lonely down there with nothing but darkness but saw Persephone as light, the one thing that would make his life worth something—”_

 

“ _He didn't have to kidnap her if that were true.” Audrey had interjected._

 

“ _Audrey—”_

 

“ _I'm just being honest!”_

 

_Percy had stared at her with so much love that it had made her head pound. It had been a force only she could see. “I was in a very dark place for a long time but when I saw you, you were the brightest and most precious thing that I had ever seen.” He chuckled, “I don't mind that you're imperfect when I would do anything just to be near you.”_

 

“ _You only love me because I'm a wreck?” Audrey had demanded, frowning._

 

_Percy had shaken his head. “Dear one, that's not what I meant.”_

 

_Audrey had huffed. “Then what the hell did you mean?”_

 

“ _I mean that all of the things you consider imperfect are wonderful to me and I'll always love your very imperfect self.” Percy had clarified calmly and before she could fumble for a response, he had kissed her senseless._

 

Audrey felt her face burning at the memory.

 

“What are you thinking about, sweet beast?” Fleur asked curiously.

 

Audrey met the woman's amused expression with a wrinkled nose and her friend chuckled, cradling her daughter carefully in her arms. “I only have two more weeks before the baby arrives and I still can't get the hang of not making children cry.” She eventually said with a sigh. There was something truly scary about being around babies and her eyes wandered over Dominique's tiny form wistfully, “I'm not sure if I'll be able to survive it but you do everything so well.”

 

Fleur pushed a lock of her blonde hair behind her ear and Audrey couldn't help but see that there was a weariness to her features that wasn't immediately noticeable. “I'm not sure how I survive it either, my little Dominique is always so fussy.” She ran one slender finger over the infant's brow, “I make plenty of mistakes but I always remember 'ow patient my mother was with me growing up, even though I was such a handful.”

 

Audrey was surprised by this and ran her eyes over the woman, Fleur looked like the sort of person that you would find glistening at a ball in some faraway land. She seemed to literally _glow_ and it didn't help that she was wearing a simple white dress that seemed to emphasize that she didn't quite belong around mere humans. “ _You_ were a handful?” she asked doubtfully.

 

Fleur nodded and there was something in her eyes that Audrey had never seen before and she didn't feel as if it were proper to ask. “Yes.” Her friend said after a moment before continuing in a soft voice, “my parents raised me to be a lady but for a long time I felt trapped.” She inhaled raggedly and it was clear that the memories were painful, “I did and said terrible things and it was only until Gabrielle was born that I changed.”

 

“I never would have thought that...” Audrey murmured, feeling awful for her earlier judgment.

 

“Most people see one what they want, I was called an ice queen in school because I never opened up to anyone. Bill 'elped me become who I _really_ am and no matter what 'appens, that will be the one thing that keeps us together.” Fleur said gently and Audrey was moved by the words. “I am also happy that the two of you are trying to get along.”

 

Audrey managed to hide her distaste. “It's pretty clear that your husband doesn't like me.”

 

Fleur didn't bother denying it. “Bill is just...old fashioned, I suppose.”

 

“He's a raging prat whenever he sees me.” Audrey retorted flatly.

 

“Bill 'as been very stern since dear Fred passed.” Fleur murmured sadly.

 

Audrey nodded in agreement but she had to admit that knowing how much Bill disliked her hurt every time she saw him. There were still a lot of shameful things about Percy's murky past that embarrassed his older brother and he considered her to be a constant reminder. “It would be nice to know that your husband can smile but Percy still has a lot of guilt about Fred, I wish they could talk about it.” She said after a brief pause.

 

“They are building your house together and I am hoping that will 'elp.” Fleur replied softly and even if Bill hadn't been thrilled about the fact that Percy would be living a mere three miles away from Shell Cottage, he had offered to help in the construction of their own. It wouldn't be ready for another few more months but Audrey was grateful for the man's help even if she couldn't tell him, “I will be glad to 'ave you as a neighbor.”

 

“I'll be the worst.” Audrey announced proudly.

 

“I look forward to it,” Fleur laughed.

 

Shell Cottage reeked of elegance and wealth, she hadn't been able to wrap her mind around the fact that Bill had rebuilt this old cottage all on his own. Audrey felt incredibly frumpy sitting on their plush sofa in tattered jeans and an old Bare Back T-shirt that had once been black. Victoire had been sent to spend time with Bill's parents for the day and he would probably be home in a few hours, which would be the perfect time to leave.

 

Percy had dropped her off this morning by doing that creepy poofing thing that wizards seemed to like so much but Audrey had no idea if Fleur would be able to take her back to his flat. Her friend was still recovering her strength and Audrey would rather eat Hermione's infamously awful green bean casserole than ask the prick for a lift back home.

 

Audrey felt another pang in her lower back and shifted uneasily, wondering if she shouldn't have eaten so much the night before. Percy couldn't cook to save his life but they had spent an enjoyable time with George and Angelina, stuffing their faces with enough fried food to make a chef ill. “Fleur, I know that you don't want me to starve so can I borrow a cookbook?” she suddenly asked, thinking of the molding bits in Percy's fridge with disdain.

 

Fleur blinked in surprise and shifted Dominique's small body in her arms. “ _You_ haven't tried to cook again have you?”

 

“Percy was only sick for two days this time,” Audrey said happily.

 

“Mercy,” Fleur breathed, alarmed.

 

Audrey snorted. “It's not like he _died_ or anything.”

 

Fleur's voice became grave. “Take all the cookbooks that you can carry, you need the 'elp.”

 

Audrey shot her a warning glance before doing an awkward slide from the couch and shuffling towards the kitchen. Her lower back was killing her and it felt like someone was stabbing her in the abdomen in the most obnoxious way ever, “Oh, shit. Don't you dare do this to me tiny human!” she cursed loudly as another wave of agony went through her.

 

“Audrey?” Fleur called, worried.

 

 _This shouldn't be happening_...Audrey thought in a panic while grasping the edge of the counter just as it became almost unbearable to stand. Her vision began to blur and she let out a cry that made her ears ring, screaming for Percy and a moment of reprieve.

 

 _This is not happening!_ Audrey thought as she sank to her knees, dimly hearing Dominique's frightened cries...the front door opening...a familiar man's low voice and Fleur's frantic French. Feverishly, Audrey struggled to think clearly and pressed a trembling hand to her abdomen, she couldn't get through this all by herself.

 

“Mom...” Audrey whimpered pitifully.

 

A sense of loneliness threatened to drown Audrey just then and she felt tears welling in her eyes when a gentle hand settled onto her shoulder. The pain momentarily fled and she blearily focused on a scarred face close to her own, the hint of a dragon bone earring dangling over one shoulder, “I've got you.” Bill Weasley said firmly. “You're all right.”

 

“I...I wasn't asking for _you_.” Audrey muttered, reeling.

 

Bill's blue eyes narrowed. “Is this _really_ the time?”

 

Audrey gasped as another contraction ripped through her. “...I'm _not_ having my baby in your kitchen!”

 

Bill's mouth turned up in a wry smile and before she understood quite what was happening, he placed a rough hand around her waist. Audrey shot him a wary glance, “I'm taking you to St. Mungo's. I'd rather not be murdered by my brother for refusing to take proper care of you.” He explained as he easily lifted her into his arms.

 

Audrey cringed at being this close to someone that she despised but wrapped her arms around his neck with a curse. Bill made a crooning noise as if she were a cranky, fussy child and it was only then that she realized that Fleur was anxiously watching them nearby, “My sweet beast! Why didn't you tell me that you were in pain?” the woman asked, sounding angry.

 

“It didn't hurt that fucking _bad_ until now!” Audrey gasped.

 

Bill rolled his eyes. “What did you think it was, gas?”

 

Audrey glared up at him. “Is this _really_ what we're doing today?”

 

Dominique's cries grew louder.

 

Fleur rocked the baby restlessly. “I'll send an owl to Percy, George and Angelina.”

 

Bill nodded and ignored Audrey's furious cursing, walked over to his wife and kissed her forehead with a sweetness that made her uncomfortable. Fleur murmured something that Audrey tried not to hear, “I'll get her there safely.” Bill assured softly before stepping aside just as another wave of pain went through her.

 

Black spots danced in Audrey's eyes and it felt like she was being torn open. She couldn't remember what happened next, only that she held onto this person that she hated until they were gone, twisting into something and nothing.

 

X

 

“I'll have to thank your brother for being so patient with me earlier.” Audrey murmured tiredly several hours later as Percy held their daughter for the first time. The labor pains had been terrible and she had been a complete bitch to him the second they had set foot in St. Mung's but despite that, Bill hadn't lost his temper. Instead, he had squeezed her hand and assured her that everything would be just fine and he wouldn't leave her.

 

Audrey hadn't expected such compassion from him and some part of her warmed at the idea of that he would eventually become a friend. Percy had arrived with alarming speed not even hour after she had been taken to her room—accompanied by half the family, pesky reporters for the Daily Prophet and a gaggle of exasperated Healers.

 

“I can't thank him enough for taking care of you while I was gone,” Percy replied as he finally lifted his eyes from their daughter. His pale blue eyes were glistening and she reached for his hand, managing to weakly wrap her fingers around his. “I shouldn't have missed this.” Her husband murmured and he had to swallow hard.

 

There had been only a handful of times that Audrey had seen her husband this frazzled and she couldn't help but smile in amusement. Percy prided himself on being in control of everything but it was easy to spot the sloppy set of his favorite tie, the messiness of his wavy hai. He looked pale as death and wasn't wearing that composed smile she loved so much.

 

Audrey wished that she could pull him into her arms but she didn't have the strength and the blankets were tucked around her so tightly that she felt like a mummy. The room was small and done in pastel colors that made his red hair stand out like fire and she could hear his family talking excitedly in the hallway.

 

“It's all right, Percy.” She replied sweetly. “You're here now.”

 

That seemed to soothe Percy immensely and he shifted closer towards her until Audrey was able to see the peaceful expression on their daughter's face. Her hair was nothing more than thin wisps of black ink and her tiny breaths gave everything meaning, she had been worth all the pain and Audrey felt her heart swelling until she thought it would burst.

 

“She's the most _beautiful_ girl in the world.” Percy said proudly, “thank you, dearest.”

 

Audrey smiled warmly. “You're welcome, Weeeeasley.”

 

“I'm the luckiest man,” Percy whispered thankfully.

 

“Keep feeling lucky because I'm not going through that again.” Audrey declared stubbornly.

 

Percy's shoulders shook with laughter. “You've made up your mind, I see.”

 

Audrey huffed. “I don't need your permission.”

 

“My sweet dear girl,” Percy chuckled fondly.

 

Audrey grinned weakly. “It's too late to turn me away now, you know.”

 

“Have you settled on a name?” Percy asked after kissing her brow.

 

“I wanted to name her after my mother but she doesn't _look_ like a Lucille.” Audrey replied, frowning in thought. They had argued repeatedly about what to name the baby but nothing had felt right, “there are so many wonderful things about her but I think that she'll be tough too.” She reached out to touch one fragile eyelid, “she looks more like a Molly to me.”

 

Percy appeared surprised, honored and overcome. “Molly Weasley it is,”

 

Audrey yawned widely. “Molly _Fleur_ Weasley,” she corrected.

 

Percy nodded and watched as her eyes began to droop wearily, chuckling as she struggled to fight what her body needed. “We'll be here when you wake up.” He promised but Audrey held out her arms and he carefully placed Molly there, “would you like to know how the story of Persephone and Hades should have ended?” he asked.

 

Audrey nodded. “How?”

 

“Just like this.” Percy said before kissing her goodnight.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for stopping by and I hope you liked this story! I really enjoy writing Percy and Audrey but would love to know your thoughts! Feel free to leave a review!


End file.
